Four Seasons
by Trading Yesterday
Summary: AU. The spirit of half-demon Inuyasha has haunted the Higurashi family shrine for five hundred years. However, with the arrival of a new child Kagome, ancient secrets are revealed; a new love is born.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys! It's been a while, and I've come up with a new story. This is my very first ongoing story, and I hope to write one for _Sailor Moon_ as well (I'm already in the process of writing a chapter version of _Over His Desk_, so for those of you who are anticipating that, please be patient). I hope this goes well, I'm kind of nervous. Anyway, I'll try to update often. Well, enjoy! Don't forget to review!

* * *

**Prologue**

_Rebirth_

* * *

It was fun.

I enjoyed watching them squirm with fear, worrisome expressions plastered on their faces. Of course, it wasn't like I could do any _real_ damage―not that I would. The one that I wanted had been dead for centuries, but I would settle for torturing her descendents. For sure, they were all innocent in every sense of the word...but as long as they were related to _her_, I couldn't seem to help myself.

In that wrinkly old man, I found her rare yet whacky sense of humour. In the middle-aged woman, I found her kind smile. In the man of the house, I saw her determination. I saw _her_ no matter what I did. This shrine was filled with her memories, her features scattered among these people who were her family. It enraged me to know that she still lived on, while I was stuck in this world as a fleeting spirit with no escape.

But then something strange happened.

The woman suddenly announced that she was with child. As if that weren't enough of a surprise, I could no longer bring myself to cause mischief around the shrine. I felt a strange connection to the child inside her womb, almost as if I _knew_ it.

But everything I touched, everything around me was destined to be cursed. The man suddenly died, leaving his pregnant wife and elderly father to fend for themselves. The woman went into early labour, and found herself with a premature newborn daughter. It was then that I realized why I changed.

_Kikyo_.

That child. Even as an infant, I could see Kikyo in her. I never believed in reincarnation or a second life, but if this child was not Kikyo reincarnated then it was just eerie how similar they were. The child held a similar spiritual aura―only Kikyo had possessed such a powerful aura. I stood in front of the ancient God Tree, my final resting place, and watched as this family tried to rebuild itself. Years went by and the rift left behind by the dead husband slowly began to close. The child was a blessing, the old man said, destined to bring joy and happiness into a family that was about to be torn apart by death and sorrow.

They named the child Kagome, but for whatever reasons I was not sure of. It was a peculiar name, for she was always teased for it by the other children. There were times when I could have attempted to help her out of her sorrow, prevented a fall, or a gentle caress of the wind. But Kagome looked too much like _her_.

Then, one day, at five years old, Kagome ran towards the God Tree. Her mother called out to her, saying that she should come inside for it was getting cold out. The child ignored her mother's pleas, however, and proceeded to approach the large tree that stood grand and tall, looming over her ultra tiny figure. Then, she lifted her stubby little arms and wrapped them around the base of the tree.

"You're not alone, anymore."

And just like that, Kagome and I were connected.


	2. A History

**Author's Notes:** Sorry this took so long! I had midterm exams this week but I'm all done now! I'm also getting the next week off from school, so that will give me lots of free time to write stories for you all. Except, I'm getting my wisdom teeth out on Tuesday, which is quite nerve-wracking. People keep reassuring me that I will be fine, but others are saying that it's painful. So, needless to say, I'm scared, lol. Well, anyway, on to Chapter One. It's a rather short one, but I'll try to make future chapters longer. If not, there will be a lot of chapters. Either one works. Enjoy, and please don't forget to review at the end!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the manga or anime Inuyasha (or the characters, by the way). However, I do own the plot to this particular fanfiction. So, please, don't sue. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_A History_

_

* * *

  
_

Fifteen years. Fifteen years had passed since Kagome was born, yet I still couldn't bring myself to my old ways. I had heard her mother speaking to the old man, saying that it was strange how the spirit haunting the shrine just up and disappeared. I smile to myself, almost unwillingly―I cannot help it. What they did not know was that their daughter, _Kikyo's_ reincarnation, could sense me. Sometimes, she would talk to me. Sometimes, on extremely rare occasions, she could even see me.

It was the first time in five hundred years that I've had someone else's company to enjoy―not to say that I _enjoyed_ Kagome's company, though. The silly girl would talk to me about her problems at school: people bullying her because of her strange name, a boy who showed constant interest in her but she did not reciprocate his feelings, her friends pressuring her into doing things she didn't like, failing exams and tests because she'd always manage to fall asleep studying... but I understood none of these things.

I'm a half-demon from Ancient Japan. Nobody wanted to talk to me, let alone make fun of me or whatnot. When I was a child, I would have chopped off one of my ears if it meant someone would at least _speak_ to me. My mother was there, at least, but she did not live for long―being a human and all.

"I'm home!" I heard Kagome yell from the shrine steps, but like always, she never went inside and instead sat in front of the _Goshinboku_, right next to me. "Hi," she would say, because she didn't know my name. "How have you been?" I smirked, I'd like to see the day when her family finally sees her talking to herself. It would be quite amusing, I believe. "Well, that's silly of me. It's not like you can answer me." That's what she believes, but she doesn't know that I haven't spoken a single word in five hundred years. I'm not sure if she would still hear me though, if I spoke to her. So instead, I resort to using other things...

A soft breeze weaves through her hair, ruffling her uniform, sweeping the dust by her feet.

It's my way of communication. With Kagome, anyway. "I wish I could hear your voice. It'd be nice if we could have an actual conversation." Silly girl, what would we talk about? This new era was too complicated for me to understand, even though I've watched it evolve and change. Children her age―along with her younger brother who was born about eight years ago―had to go through a more complex education than the children from my era did. I would hear Kagome telling her family that she wanted to be a teacher. When I was her age, that sort of thing was unheard of. There were no such things as female teachers. See? I could not understand her life, nor would she be able to understand mine.

And damn it all to hell, the stupid girl, why did she have to look so much like _Kikyo_?

Kikyo: the one responsible for me being stuck between this world and the world of the dead, the lonely priestess who betrayed me, the only woman I ever loved. Five centuries ago, when I was still a living creature, I met Kikyo outside of this very shrine. I remember thinking she was beautiful, graceful, and so kind. Until I met her, I didn't think such a person existed―I didn't think that such a person would love _me_. But quickly, things started to go wrong. People change, _feelings_ change. Her heart suddenly closed itself off, suddenly said that she no longer possessed any feelings for me. I wanted to prove to her that I would do anything for her, _anything_.

She was guarding something called the _Shikon no Tama_, which was her sole duty as priestess. With her immense spiritual powers, only Kikyo was worthy enough to be guardian of the jewel. The _Shikon no Tama_ was a jewel that could grant any man or demon great power, grant whatever wish they wanted. However, the jewel could only disappear when someone made a selfless and pure wish. Only then would the jewel be purified and disappear from the world. It was Kikyo's one desire to have the jewel purified, not only so that she could live her life as a normal woman, but also because she no longer wanted to witness all the greed and hatred.

I wanted to be the one who could give her what she wished for.

I would take the _Shikon no Tama_, and wish myself to be human. Then, Kikyo would be freed from her duty as priestess and we could be together. I loved her, loved her so much that I would abandon my father's demon blood just so that I could be good enough for her.

What a foolish thought it was.

Kikyo did not understand my intentions, and instead used her sacred arrow to purify me―sealing me away in the underworld. However, what she also did not understand was that my intense resentment towards her betrayal would keep me here. Slowly, I watched as my body decayed into, eventually, nothing while my spirit remained on the shrine grounds. I would have gone somewhere else, but where would I have gone? This place was the only place I really knew. As a _hanyou_, there was no such thing as home...but the shrine came quite close.

The jewel had eventually disappeared, for Kikyo had used up all of her spiritual powers to seal it away somewhere. For five hundred years, it was nowhere to be found. And perhaps, that was the best way. Then, I watched her die. Kikyo had been fatally injured in a battle with a powerful demon, one who she would defeat just in the nick of time. By the time she reached the village, she had already lost too much blood and collapsed before her younger sister and the other villagers. There really is no other pain greater than watching your only love die before your eyes, torn between sorrow for such a loss and ignorance for that lover's betrayal.

A heart breaking isn't always as loud as a bomb exploding. Sometimes it can be as quiet as a feather falling, and the most painful thing is, no one really hears it―except you. Kikyo's death plays over and over again in my mind, every single time I lay eyes on Kagome. The girl next to me stands up, brushes off her school uniform and cheerily shouts a farewell. I, again, make no move to respond, for I know goodbyes all too well.

She disappears into her home, but I know she will return tomorrow. I'm not sure if I like the idea.


	3. IMPT: NOTICE

Hey guys!

I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I guess it's because I don't like the way this story is going. I'm currently writing a revised version and I will upload it once it's finished and I'm satisfied with it. I will keep this one up until then, but I will be uploading a new and improved Four Seasons soon. Please be patient with me, as this is also exam time for me (it makes me want to cry). Also, I recently just got a job so I will be busy with that too. However, I promise that I will do this story and it will be great.

Thanks for all of your support so far!


End file.
